


Behind the Curtain

by jusrecht



Series: In Harmony [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Besides, Robin Hood really shouldn’t be kissing Phillip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Curtain

**Author's Note:**

> Took place before Kyuhyun went to India.

“So you’ll be away for how long again?”

“Five days in India and then the next two in Shanghai.” Kyuhyun blinked at him. “Are you going to miss me?”

“Not really,” Kijoon answered distractedly, most of his attention focused on applying last touches to his makeup. “It’s only a week. And it isn’t as if we don’t meet practically every day.”

Kyuhyun looked disappointed. “Fine,” he pouted and turned away, fiddling with his costume’s sleeves.

Kijoon was torn between sighing and smiling at the younger man’s antics. That he finally chose the latter surprised no one, least of all himself.

“Clingy brat,” he chided, arms coming round Kyuhyun’s waist. “Of course I’ll miss you.”

Kyuhyun smirked at their reflection in the mirror. “The way I see it, hyung, you’re the one clinging to me right now–”

Kijoon kissed him silent—because really, sometimes Kyuhyun just needed to shut up. And maybe he did like the feel of Kyuhyun's lips a bit too much. Not that he was going to admit it. Even without this additional piece of information, Kyuhyun already had way too much power over him.

“I’ll miss you too,” Kyuhyun murmured against his lips. “Don’t look at other Phillips while I’m gone, okay?”

Kijoon snorted. “See? This is why I have trouble taking you seriously.”

Kyuhyun grinned. “Just kiss me again, hyung.”

Shaking his head, Kijooon indulged the request nevertheless. Perhaps it was something he saw in Kyuhyun's expression, a hint of anxiety which had never quite disappeared. It did not settle well with him, but a lengthy discussion could wait; for now, he would just kiss it away.

“Come on,” Kijoon said after pulling away, with one last caress of his thumb to the corner of Kyuhyun's lips. They were still at work and anyone could walk in any moment—and besides, Robin Hood really shouldn’t be kissing Phillip. (It was a marvel that they had not been caught. Yet.) “The curtain opens in fifteen.”

Kyuhyun shot him a faint smile, twining their fingers together for a moment. “And the curtain waits for no one," he said solemnly before opening the door. “Let’s go, Robin.”

Side by side and shoulder-to-shoulder. This was how they always faced the curtain.

 

**_End_  
**


End file.
